This invention is an improvement upon the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. (4,065,868) and upon Jelinek's U.S. Pat. No. (4,133,129) of which the inventor is the assignee of the rights contained therein. Jelinek's primary advantage over the inventor's prior invention is the automatic release feature which allows for the insertion of the cartridges into the revolving cylinder such that pin 18 is pressed against the revolver's drum thereby automatically forcing the cartridges into the revolving drum and releasing the cartridges from the holder. The spring 5 is a central compression spring which is also a tortion spring.
The use of the Johnson model and the Jelinek model disclosed two concerns with respect to the rapid loading feature. Because of the wide variety of revolvers to which the speed loading device is used, certain projections on some revolvers would cause a twisting or a turning of the holder with 7 respect to the revolver's cylinder. This, in some cases, would cause jamming or noninsertion of the cartridges into the revolving cylinder. An additional problem was the fact that the person loading the revolver would functionally grip the holder such that the release of the cartridges was impeded by restricting the rotation of the holder. This also slowed the actual operation of the speed loader.